This study will determine if patients with severe visual loss because of senile macular degeneration in one eye and with good vision in the second eye can be protected from severe visual loss in the good eye by the administration of vitamin E and vitamin C when exposure of the retina to light below 500 nanometers is diminished. The recruited patients will be randomly assigned either to a treated or untreated control group and examined at four-month intervals. Follow-up will continue for five years, unless an early beneficial or detrimental effect causes the study to be terminated in less than five years.